9 Things a Koopa Would Never Tell You
by Heartsky
Summary: What's inside a Koopa? Hatred, darkness and anger, right? Wrong! Nine famous Koopas reveal secrets they have never told anybody. Rated T just to be safe. No swearing or adult themes.
1. Prologue

Bowser paced up and down the halls of his castle. He had felt unsettled and restless for a few days now. Ever since he and Mario had battled a few days ago. This particular battle had taken place in Iced Land, which had been unusual. Bowser had been slower than usual after kidnapping Princess Peach and Mario had caught up to him. As usual, Mario had been victorious and rescued Princess Peach. But in the days afterward, Bowser had been haunted by nightmares. The frozen wastes of the latest battlefield had brought on disturbing memories about his past.

The memories had been locked inside him so long, it felt as if they were screaming to come out. But there wasn't anyone he could tell about his past. He considered telling the Koopalings, but discarded the idea quickly. He knew if he talked about his past he would break down. He didn't want the Koopalings to see the weakness inside him. He didn't want anyone to see.

Instead, he decided to write the whole thing down. Write it all down, let it all out, and then toss it into a pit of lava so no one else would ever find it.

After some thought, he decided to ask the Koopalings to each write down what was on their minds. He told them they could write down anything. Anything at all. Then, later that night, they would burn all of the papers. It was a chance for them to get their thoughts out. Bowser knew that sometimes, there were things the Koopalings wouldn't even want to talk about with their father. He wanted to give them a chance to let out their emotions. Because it wasn't healthy to keep your emotions locked up. Bowser knew this from experience. He'd been doing it his entire life.


	2. Shadow

**Okay, first Koopa! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I'm kinda nervous though. I don't think I've ever had four people review so quickly after I posted my first chapter. Well, here goes nothing. Oh, and yes, I do not own Mario. Otherwise I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, I would just make a mario game instead.**

So, dad wants each of us Koopalings to write down something and then tonight we'll burn the papers. He said he wouldn't look at them. Some of the other Koopalings think this might be some sneaky way for him to find out the stuff we don't tell him directly. But I don't think dad will look at our papers if he says he won't. He's not the type to lie about something like that.

Anyway, this seems like a good opportunity to vent. I'm sick of being the one who goes unnoticed. I don't want to keep being a shadow who follows my siblings around everywhere. I'm the Koopa everyone forgets. I mean, all my other siblings have something memorable about them. Ludwig has his love of music, Lemmy has this whole circus thing going, Roy is the tough guy, Iggy is the goofy, semi-crazy one, Wendy is the only girl, Morton is the biggest and strongest, but what am I? At one point at least I was the youngest, but now I'm not even that. Not since Bowser Jr. came along. Now I'm just the kid with the blue hair.

To be honest, sometimes the whole kidnapping princesses and taking over kingdoms thing gets a little old. I mean, what if things get serious and we actually succeed one of these times? I don't know what I would do. In all honesty, I don't really like being mean to people. I may as well admit it. I'm just too much of a softy for my job. I would never leave, though. I care about my family too much for that. Lemmy once asked if I wanted to run away and join the circus with him. But I said no. I can't imagine leaving my family and I don't really like circuses. I mean, I can't stand clowns. They creep me out.

Well, I guess that's it. I wonder what the others are writing about. Well, except for Iggy. I'm pretty sure I know what he's writing about, but I won't get into that. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it, and I feel like writing any of it down would be breaking that promise even if we are going to destroy these. Larry out.


	3. Theives

I am so incredibly angry! Arrgh. They had no right to do that! Oops. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, I love music. Always have. I really like writing my own music. But you see, at a certain time, I started losing my hearing. I was half-deaf. I kept writing music, though. In history, there were composers who were completely deaf, and still kept writing music. Why couldn't I keep writing music when I was only half-deaf? So I did.

But later, during a battle against Mario, my head got hit. I don't know what happened, but after that I could hear fully again.

I was glad I could hear completely again. But my happiness turned to horror. I realized that all of the music I had written during the time I was deaf is horrible. Just terrible. I don't knew if I should keep writing music or not. Don't get me wrong, the music I wrote before going half-deaf was genius. By the way, that reminds me, I got another unpleasant surprise when I got my hearing back.

Those cheapskate Mario brothers stole my music! They are using my music I wrote as their theme song. And the music they play underground, in the sky, when they are using their star power...that's all stuff I wrote! I don't know how they got it.

The mushroom kingdom really needs to have copyright laws. At least my best work is still in our hands. Dad plays it on our airship. Still, wish I knew how Mario got my other music.

I don't know if I will write music anymore. Maybe I've lost my talent for composing. I'm ashamed that being half-deaf affected my music so much. I'm just not sure what to do.

But you can bet Mario going to pay for his thievery!

~Ludwig Von Koopa


	4. Tough Guy

**Okay, so about the other chapter, I didn't make up the whole thing about Ludwig Von going deaf. Apparently it was in some comic book or something. Anyway, here's the next one. I don't own Mario, I hope you like this chapter, yadda yadda.**

If you read this, you will not see the light of another day! -Roy

The other Koopalings always ask me why I'm so uptight all the time or why I've gotta act so tough. How stupid are they? You'd think it'd be easy to figure out. I'm a guy but I've got a pink shell! That alone makes me a prime target for all sorts of teasing. When I was little, it didn't take me long to figure out that people were laughing at me. They'd call me "miss" and "lady".

I knew that things would only get worse as I got older, because the people who laughed at me would grow bolder and would start saying worse things about me. I knew that the only way to keep that from happening would be to make them fear me too much to make fun of me.

My siblings are so annoying. They have such silly, ridiculous habits. Well, I guess Wendy and Morton aren't that bad. But the rest are just terrible. Especially Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy is the second oldest but he's so immature. He's always goofing off. Iggy says and does the weirdest things. I tell him to cut it out. I mean, seriously, he's gonna make our family the laughingstock of the Koopas if doesn't stop. He never listens to me, though. Then I get mad and...well, I guess I get kind of rough with him. I actually feel kinda bad about that sometimes. But he is annoying.

Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out on something, though. The other Kooopalings seem so happy sometimes. They'll be talking and laughing together. If they're upset, they always have someone who will just hang out with them and make them feel better. Make them feel needed.

But not me. The very thing that protects me also drives everyone away. Sometimes I feel really lonely.

No matter how annoying I find my siblings, I do still care bout them. I'm just not so great at showing it.


	5. Ugly

**Hi guys! Yes, I'm finally working on this again! Hopefully I'll be able to finish it fairly soon, I know most of what I'm writing for the rest of it. Anyways, enjoy! And I don't own Mario!**

Dad, if you're reading this, stop right now! Seriously, don't you DARE read this! ~Wendy O. Koopa

When I was younger, I didn't much care what other Koopas (or people) thought of me. I didn't care what I looked like. I was actually..._a tomboy_. It's hard to believe now, but keep in mind I had 6 brothers, a dad, and I never really knew my mom, so I didn't have much feminine influence. I played with my brothers all the time. We'd play in the mud, pretend we were fighting in wars...you know, typical things little boys would do. But that changed one day, the day I first saw Princess Peach.

My brothers and I were wandering around the Mushroom Kingdom. This was before daddy started causing trouble there. We happened to be passing by the castle. Peach walked out of the front door. Her dress was so refined, her hair was golden and flowing. She was so graceful and polite and sweet. Suddenly, I felt horribly ugly.

I had no elegant things to wear, I didn't have golden flowing hair. In fact, I didn't have any hair at all. Just my luck to be one of the only two koopalings to not have any hair. The men of the kingdom went starry-eyed when they saw her. No one ever acted like that when I was around. In fact, many people mistook me for a boy, and were embarrassed when they later found out I was not a boy.

I wanted to be like her so much it hurt. But I knew it would never work. I was loud and rude. I could never act sweet or polite or gentle.

So I found another way to be admired. I bought bracelets and necklaces and lipstick and bows for my hair. I stopped playing in the mud. And suddenly, I couldn't stop whining and complaining.

Rather than trying to act like Princess Peach, I simply redirected my talkative, rather rude nature. I became what many people call a "prima donna". Or a bratty teenage girl, they're basically the same thing. And it's worked rather well. I do indeed have admirers, not that I really like any of them. All the same, it's nice to be admired.

Still, I've never really stopped being jealous of Peach. Her beauty and grace just seem so...natural. I wish I could be like that as easily.

Maybe I ought to by a wig sometime...maybe that would help...I don't know. Bah. Whatever. Writing is boring, so I'm gonna stop now.


	6. Crazy

**Yessss! Two chapters in one day! I think I'll take a break now. Now you finally get to find out Iggy's secret. It's not a happy one though.**

Roy acts like a bully because he's afraid of being bullied. Huh? No, he didn't tell me that. I didn't read his paper either. I don't even know if that's what he's writing about. No, I figured it out on my own. I've learned to notice things like that. Why am I writing as if I'm talking to someone? No one's supposed to read this. Huh, maybe I really am crazy. Maybe just a little. Heh.

Well, if I'm talking to some imaginary person as I write, I may as well explain what I meant up there. ^

I've always been...well, a nerd, I guess. Obsessed with computers and mechanical stuff, and well, just geeky stuff in general. And I talk. A lot.

We go to school from time to time, not nearly as much as some _people_, though. We're waay too busy helping our dad with whatever it is he wants to do to worry much about learning. But for as long as I can remember, school's been awful. I talk a lot, it's just the way I am. But the other kids get annoyed at me, especially when the teacher gets frustrated and punishes the entire class for my talking, or even just me and the person I'm talking to.

They all think I'm an annoying weirdo. Which is why they started pushing me around. I've been called...things I won't write down on here. And the bolder ones have beaten me up from time to time. I got worn down really bad. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I came up with a plan.

I refused to start bullying people in order to make them stop. Somehow it was just really easy for me to see that it would only keep turning more and more people into bullies, and things would never get better. So I found a different way to make them stop.

I've practiced my insane laugh for quite a while. I'm just weird like that. I would creep my siblings out sometimes with it. So, when I thought someone was going to start bullying me in whatever way, I'd break out my crazy laugh and just act insane. When people think you're insane they tend to stay away from you.

I don't know why anyone would bully Roy, but I'm sure he acts so mean because he's afraid of being bullied. It makes me sad he thinks he has to resort to violence. I know he doesn't realize I'm already bullied at school. No one but Larry knows. One day when I was about ready to lose it I told him, just so I could get some of the weight off my shoulders. Of all my siblings, I knew I could trust him with my secret. He thinks I should tell everyone, though. He thinks it'd be better that way. I just...don't know how.

~IggY kOoPa


	7. Child at Heart

**A new chapter, yay! Just four more to go!**

I've never really understood why other Koopas are so eager to "grow up". Why is it something so many children want? Growing up means work, worry, and little time for fun. What's so great about it?

When I was younger, my favorite story was Peter Pan. I loved the idea of a place where you never grew up. Not to mention the flying pirate ship at the end, which is almost ironic considering the fact that my family owns airships now. Neverland sounded like the awesomest place ever.

Circuses have always interested me, as well. I've always wanted to learn how to perform those awesome tricks they do. I mean, some of those stunts are mind-blowing! Grown-ups are far less interested in them than children. It's as if they've lost their sense of wonder.

As I grew older, I didn't push aside the things I loved. I didn't care if other Koopas thought they were childish.

All this time, I thought I'd never, ever, want to grow up. But that has changed now.

A few months ago, on a very windy day, I was poking around in my siblings rooms. I do it all the time They always get mad at me about it, but I had never caused any real harm, so I figured they were overreacting. But on that particular day, while I was in Ludwig's room, I found some pieces of music he wrote in a drawer.

I took them out and looked at them for a few minutes, but since I can't read music, I got bored pretty fast. I decided to make them into paper airplanes. When I was done playing with them, I would unfold them and put them back. No harm done, right?

After folding each piece of music into a plane, I threw them all across the room in a mass takeoff. What I failed to realize was that the window was open. Every one of those paper planes flew out the window, going wherever the wind would take them.

I've been absolutely terrified since then. What if Ludwig finds out? I think I've heard him grumbling about missing music. If he finds out I'm the one who lost the music he wrote, he'll be really mad. What's even worse is that he'll never trust me with anything again.

Somehow, I've realized that I don't want to be treated like a little kid. Little kids aren't trusted with important things. They have to be watched constantly, because they don't think about how what they do can affect other people. I want my siblings to trust me. I want to be trustworthy.

Maybe growing isn't really about giving up "childish" things and becoming boring and doing "grown up" things, as so many Koopas seem to think. Maybe growing up is about something different entirely.

Maybe growing up is learning how to understand other people's feelings and how to respect those feelings.

If that's true, then perhaps I _do_ want to grow up. Oh, I'll always be a child at heart. But that doesn't mean I have to act like I'm the only one who matters in this world.

-LEMMY

**Hmm...so that might explain how Mario ended up with Ludwig's music, hehe. Mario must have found it as it was blowing around the Mushroom Kingdom and thought, "Hey, this music doesn't look half bad!"Anyways, thanks to everyone reading this story. I appreciate your comments and support.**


	8. Replaced

**2 chapters in one night! Yessss!**

If anyone happens to read this, I don't really care. Just keep your opinions about it to yourself. ~Morton Koopa Jr.

It makes me mad when dad treats Bowser Jr. like he's so special. He's just a little kid! What's so great about him?!

Before he was born, everything was different. I was the favorite. Ludwig may have been second-in-command, but I was dad's favorite. I was always the most like dad: mean, grouchy, strong, and powerful. He understood me the best, so we got along pretty well.

But suddenly, when Bowser Jr. was born, he became dad's favorite. I don't understand why. Because he's dad's namesake? Because even at a young age he's sneaky and persistent? Or maybe because, to be quite honest, he's kind of cute. (No one would dare say it to his face, though.) I don't know. But the whole thing has rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning. The rest of the Koopalings have felt it too, but not quite as much as I have. The rest of us Koopalings have just kinda faded into the background now.

Another thing about Bowser Jr. is that he's always so curious about mom. I try to tell him to stop asking about her, but he won't. She died while giving birth to Bowser Jr., so he's the only one of us who didn't really know her. I guess it's natural for him to be curious about her, but it's a sensitive subject for dad, and knowing more about her won't bring her back, will it? It will only make him wish she were alive more.

Besides, mom and dad's relationship was kind of complicated and would be hard to explain to him, he's still pretty young. Their marriage was arranged by their parents, and they had no say in the matter. I know that much. I also know that outside of public, they didn't kiss each other or other mushy stuff like that at all. There was no blushing, hand-holding or dressing up for dinner. But they did care about each other. Dad was heartbroken when mom died. I don't know, they just seemed more like best friends than a married couple. Whatever.

Anyways, dad's been acting weird ever since our latest attempt to kidnap Princess Peach. Waking up in the middle of the night screaming, pacing around the castle, seeming distracted and lost. And for some reason, whenever he sees me, he jerks his eyes away from me and looks in the other direction. What's up with that? Did I do something wrong!? Why is he acting all weird suddenly?! GAH!


	9. Without a Mother

**Hi! Another chapter finally! Hopefully now that schools done I'll be able to update more often. I'm planning on having this finished by the beginning of July, only two chapter to go! Anyway, here's Bowser Jr.'s chapter. I made "mistakes" on this chapter on purpose because I figured Bowser Jr. would make some spelling/grammer mistakes, being pretty young and all. I thought it made it seem more authentic. If it bothers you for whatever reason please tell me in the comments and I will re-post without the mistakes. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Dear Nobody,

Morton acts so stupid! He shuts me up every time I ask about mom, like she is sum sorta big secret. It's not fair! All the others knew her. It's not fair I never got to see her. I at least deserve too know about her, but Morton dusn't let anybody tell me about her. He's such a big meanie!

For a while I thot the princess was my mother. Dad said she was, but later I found out she wasn't. She's not my mom but she's pretty and nice. That's why I like helping dad steel the princess. Maybe she could be my substute mom or sumthin. I don't know what happned to my reel mother, but I know she's gone. I at least deserve a substute, right?

But stupid Mario always steels her back! he always messes stuff up. We shood lock him up. I hate him! I hate Morton too!

Once, in front of everyone, I said I hated Morton. Morton stomped off angrily, as usual. I think that means he hates me to. But Larry said that I shudn't hate Morton. He said I probly hurt Morton's feelings. Larry said Morton probly dusn't want anyone too talk about mom because he misses her and it hurts.

But how can someone who's not there hurt you? Missin mom dusn't give Morton cuts or bruises. How can he be hurt?

Maybe Larry's right. Maybe I shudn't hate Morton. He makes me upset sumtimes, but... being angry dusn't feel good. It makes me feel all mixed-up. Maybe that's how Morton feels when he thinks about mom.

Signed,

Bowser Koopa Junior


End file.
